paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Let it Go (Elsa version)
This version of Let it Go is a mix between the Demi Lovado version (not really) and Idina Menzel version. It has a bit of both lyrics and I added a few lyrics of my own. It is sung by Elsa, my pup who has Frozen written all over her. ------------- Elsa continued loking straight ahead, for fear someone might see her on the mountain. She felt like she wanted to smack Anna. How could she have been so selfish? The young adult dog finally looked behind her, her soft green cape trailing out behind her in the wind. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a paw print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like..I'm the queen." She paused to take a breath, stopping to look down at the soft, powdery snow. "The wind is howling, like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried." She began to walk a bit faster, not keeping her eyes off the mountain before her. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know....well now they know!" She lifted her still-glove-covered paw and jerked the dark aquamarine glove off, watching it blow away in the wind. And, finally, unleashed her powers. The ones she'd been scared of almost her whole life. They no longer seemed scary. Not on the mountain "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it in anymore!" Elsa waved her paws, creating a small snow-dog, before continuing her walk. "Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." She tore off her cape and watched it blow away, towards Foggy Bottom. As she continued walking, she began to smile in triumph, finally unleashing her secret and putting her miserable past behind her, even though she now knew everyone found out. At least they wouldn't find her up here. "It's funny from some distance, makes anything seem small. And the fear that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" The shepherd began to run, reaching a cliff and almost falling off, before she stretched her paws out to stop herself, before falling on a staircase made of ice. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through! No right, nor wrong. No rules for me, I'm free!" Standing up, she stepped on the stair and began to climb up it, every step she made caused it to become longer and longer, until it stretched over the gorge under her paws. "Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!" She stomped her paw down on the snow, creating a large snowflake underneath her. "Here I stand! And her I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!" She lifted her paw up, and watched a castle form to take place around her. "My power flurries through the air and into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen snowflakes all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!" She pulled off her badge, the treasured one Ryder gave to her. She no longer needed it. She could have a better one. Looking at it for a second, she threw it out of her sight. "I'm never going back, my past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go!" A dress made completley out of ice and snow began to form on her body, a long cape trailing past. "And I'll ride like the sun at dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!" She walked onto her newly-made balcony and looked out at her snowy kingdom. "Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" Free from everything, Elsa put a paw under her collar and lifted it to reveal a shiny, frosty-silver badge, complete with a picture of her newly created Ice Palace, before turning around and letting the doors slam behind her. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Frozen